User talk:Yee4926
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Rake page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 14:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Warning Stop advertising your wiki in the comments section of pastas. It's spam and, if it continues, you will be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 18:52, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:38, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Blog Hey Yee, I saw your blog, but I had to delete it as it didn't conform to our rules on blogs. If you want to know why your pastas were deleted, this guide gives a good overview of why we delete stories. If you want specifics, you will have to contact the admins who deleted the stories. I hope that helps a bit :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:28, September 24, 2015 (UTC) In this case, "beings" and "Demon/devil" are conflicting categories. Additionally the "Weird" category is more reserved for stories that fail to meet the other criteria for categories. (If you think about it, every story on here would be classified as weird in the traditional sense.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:50, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :You have been blocked for one day for violating the category rules again after being warned. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:03, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :For violating the category rules again, you have been blocked for two days. Be aware we will double your block each time this happens. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:50, September 29, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:38, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Edits Yee, couple of other admins and I have had to revert a lot of your edits recently because they've been incorrect - un-capitalizing things that should be capitalized, adding commas where they're not needed, putting quotes around certain words where they're not needed/appropriate, changing wording such as "Hullo", which is used for stylistic purposes, among many other things. Please take more care when editing, and consider the context of each individual sentence in relation to the entire piece while doing so. Additionally, some of your edits have been so minor and unnecessary that they would be categorized as pointsgaming - a bannable offence. If this continues, you will be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Pointless Edits My guess is they were edits so minor that they didn't actually need to be done. Such as changing regional terms, adding and then removing an edit, or any such other type of change. Such edits can often be used to "pointsgame" which is a slang for making a lot of small edits just to earn points of badges. I am not accusing you or this, but that is why the rule exists. Hope this answers your question. Banningk1979 (talk) 01:03, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: I reverted your edits as they were changing British English spellings ("colour", "rationalise", for example) to American English spellings ("color", "rationalize"). Both forms are allowed here, it's the writer's decision which one they use. You should not change spellings such as that. If you see a word with an extra "u", or an "s" where there should be a "z", Google it before changing it. Additionally, one of your edits added an unnecessary "and" to a story, which I reverted, as it was useless, and not more grammatically correct than the previous version. I hope that clears things up. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:50, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, have a good day :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:55, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:23, October 5, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentious 11:39, October 6, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:44, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Advice Hi Gabe/Gavin. I wanted to say I've read your comment on my pasta and I've not forgotten you. I'll get back to you in a couple of days with some tips and advice. In the meanwhile, you can read some of these. They offer great general advice on writing creepypasta. This page is very useful too. Also, thanks for all the positive comments. I really appreciate it. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 19:28, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Notice In order to add a picture to a story that isn't yours, you need an author's permission. Think of it like this, any aesthetic edit like adding a caption to a picture or adding a photo itself, needs to be verified that that is what the author is looking for. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:14, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:45, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Additionally, do not tell other contributors to "STFU" when they offer their opinion (which, in this case, was actually helpful to you). Doing so again will result in a ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:23, October 8, 2015 (UTC) This is over. Gabe, this is Gavin. I started a new account due to your crazy outburst. It is TotalHorror. Talk to me in class. Advice Hi Gabe/Gavin. Sorry it took me so long to reply. First and foremost, the best advice I can give you is to read and write. Read whenever you get time, and write as much as possible. It doesn't matter if at first your writing isn't up to par, eventually you'll get better. Also, take it one step at a time. Don't try to write a novel first try. Write shorter stories first. With time you'll be able to take on larger projects. But start small, and stay just above your comfort level with project size. That means, always challenge yourself, but don't overdo it. As for horror, I've noticed taking something very familiar to the reader and twisting it into something horrifying can be very efficient. A great example of this is Shut That Damned Door (I highly suggest you read that story). The writer took something from his everyday life (shutting doors) and put an evil twist to it. And it worked miracles. Another thing, simplicity beats complexity 99% of the time. Don't use big words unless they serve a clear purpose in your story. Try and express your ideas in the simplest way possible. That is especially true if you're writing short stories. You must never overlook grammar/punctuation. If you don't put in the effort, they can ruin a story, no matter how good the plot is. Take time with wording too. Read what you write out loud and if something feels unnatural, do your best to fix it. Lastly, don't rush stories. Oh, and use the Writer's Workshop whenever you have a story ready to post. I guarantee you'll receive invaluable feedback. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask. MrDupin (talk) 20:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: One of you posted a comment on your recently deleted story, Choices, saying STFU to Rokklaggio. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:36, October 8, 2015 (UTC)